When a display panel is driven, various drive signals generate noise inside the display panel. For example, noise is often generated when data lines are charged or discharged, when gate drive signals are inputted into the display panel, and when source control signals are inputted from the multiplexer circuit to the data lines. The aforementioned noise may affect the performance of the display panel. For instance, when operating a display panel with a touch function, the foregoing noise may interfere with the transmission and reception of touch signals. Therefore, display panels in the prior art need improvement.